A large number of people today own mobile devices, and some regard their mobile device as a necessity. It is common for a person to carry their device everywhere they go, and leave their device on 24 hours a day. This situation offers service providers a unique opportunity to sell services, and products to individuals that will always be connected to the system.
Currently, the technological advances in this area have been directed towards targeted advertising and targeted search results. While these services are important, these are just a few of the services that use data such as a customer's profile.